Various forms of storage systems are used today. These forms include network attached storage (NAS) systems, storage area networks (SANs), and others. Network storage systems are commonly used for a variety of purposes, such as providing multiple users with access to shared data, backing up data and others.
A network storage system typically includes at least one computing system (may also be referred to as a “server”), which is a processing system configured to store and retrieve data on behalf of one or more client processing systems (“clients”). In the context of NAS, a storage server operates on behalf of one or more clients to store and manage shared files in a set of mass storage devices, such as magnetic or optical disks or tapes.
In a SAN context, the storage server provides clients with block-level access to stored data. Some storage systems may be capable of providing clients with both file-level access and block-level access.
Storage systems may be presented as virtual storage systems to clients. A virtual storage system may be migrated from a source storage system to a destination storage system. While information is being migrated, there may be applications that may still want to use the source storage system. It is desirable to migrate information in a non-disruptive manner so that clients can continue to use the source storage system. Continuous efforts are being made to efficiently migrate a virtual storage system from the source storage system to the destination storage system.